Facebook: Faberry&co
by AIDEN Kom TRIKRU
Summary: Quand Rachel insulte Finn et as une conversation sens cacher avec les New Directions ça donne ça !


**Rachel Berry** vient de passé de **en couple** à **célibataire**.

( Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et 7 autres personnes aiment ça )

 **Finn Hudson** vient de passé de **en couple** à **célibataire**.

( Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et 7 autres personnes aiment ça )

 **Kurt Hummel :** Ma ptite Barbra qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

 **Rachel Berry** **:** Rien, juste que j'en ai ras le cul de lui

( Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez aiment ça )

 **Mercedes Jones :** RACHEL:O tu as jurer

 **Tina Cohen – Chang :** C'est la première fois que je la voie jurer

 **Quinn Fabray :** Je suis là Rach

(Rachel Berry aime ça )

 **Santana Lopez :** Hey Q je ne savait pas que tu voulais te taper la naine

 **Quinn Fabray :** Déjà Lopez elle a un prénom, et de deux c'est mon amie alors je suis là pour elle

( Rachel Berry aime ça )

 **Rachel Berry :** Merci Quinn, Tu pourrais venir à la maison j'ai quelques chose à te demander

( Quinn Fabray aime ça )

 **Finn Hudson :** Rach, pourquoi tu m'as quitter qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

 **Rachel Berry :** Quand tu viendra t'excuser d'avoir dit que c'est normal que je soit avec toi parce que personne d'autre que toi ne veux de moi, et que je me voile la face en disant que je serait une star de Broadway, je te reparlerais mieux, mais là j'ai juste l'impression de parler à un connard de service !

 **Quinn Fabray :** Finn je vais te tuer, Connard je connais au moins une personne qui veux être avec Rachel et qui la rendra plus heureuse que toi, et qui sait que c'est une futur star!

Bref Rach je part de chez moi j'arrive dans 5 minutes

 **Finn Hudson :** Personne ne peux l'aimer comme moi, elle est à moi et elle resteras ici avec moi

 **Rachel Berry :** Écoute mois bien dans 1 an je serait à la NYADA avec Kurt, je verrais Quinn tout les Week-end, je parlerais avec le reste du Glee Club par les réseaux sociaux et toi tu restera là, et tu te trouvera une pimbêche aussi bête que toi et sa sera parfait !

 **Kurt Hummel :** Whouah ma chérie Bravo !

 **Finn Hudson :** Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça Rachel...

 **Noah PUCKerman :** Mec arrête tu t'enfonce là … laisse tomber

 **Santana Lopez :** Ouais écoute le bad boys des bacs à sable, et fait toi à l'idée que Le hobbit veux fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de Fabgay, alors lâche l'affaire Finnot le cachalot !

( Noah PUCKerman aime ça )

 **Finn Hudson :** …

GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC

 **Quinn Fabray** regarde **Funny Girl** avec – **Rachel Berry**

( Rachel Berry aime ça )

 **Santana Lopez :** Eh ben Sa y ai Q , elle ta eu.

 **Quinn Fabray :** Ah ah très drôle, en tout cas je préfère être avec Rach que de me rappeler que demain je vais devoir voir l'autre tête de Hareng là !

 **Rachel Berry :** T'en fait pas Quinnie il me connais il sait comment je suis quand je m'énerve

 **Quinn Fabray :** Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques chose !

 **Rachel Berry :** Ne t'inquiète pas il ne m'arrivera rien.

 **Santana Lopez :** Q, faut qu'on parle, amène toi chez moi quand tu auras fini avec ton nain.

 **Noah PUCKermann :** Hot...

 **Rachel Berry :** Santana, j'aimerai assez que tu arrête de m'appeler ainsi, j'ai un putain de prénom et j'aimerai que tu l'utilise, j'en ai plus que marre que tu m'humilie comme ça, je ne t'ai rien fait, et toi tu me rabaisse sans cesse, ais un peu de respect envers moi.

( Quinn Fabray aime ça )

 **Santana Lopez :** Bon Berry, ramène ton cul avec Fabgay, j'ai 2 ou 3 petite chose à te dire

 **Noah PUCKermann :** Whoua je peux venir ? J'aime voir des combat de fille sexy

 **Noah PUCKermann :** hou hou y as quelqu'un ?

 **Noah PUCKermann :** …

GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC

 **Santana Lopez** à écrit sur le mur de **Lycée McKingley**

« Bande de looser de McKingley, dorénavant, le premier que je surprend à lancer un slushie à Berry, ira visité l'hôpital, car on ne survie pas au LIMA HEIGHT ADJACENT, Comprit bande de mollusque visqueux ? »

( Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray et 10 autres personnes aiment ça )

 **Rachel Berry :** Merci Santana, J'apprécie !:)

 **Santana Lopez :** C'est le moins que je puisse faire Rachel !:)

 **Mercedes Jones :** On as rater un épisode là ?:O Hey GC venez là

 **Rachel Berry :** On va dire que San m'as expliquer pourquoi elle m'en voulait et j'ai comprit qu'elle s'en voulait, et puis on as parler et en faite on s'apprécie vraiment, voilà et puis de toute façon on se verra de plus en plus donc autant s'entendre !

 **Kurt Hummel :** Comment ça Rach ?

 **Quinn Fabray :** Rach' …

 **Rachel Berry :** Quoi Q ?

 **Quinn Fabray :** Regarde ce que tu as écrit...

 **Rachel Berry :** Oups désolé Q, c'est sortie tout seul

 **Kurt Hummel :** Vous aller nous expliquer ou quoi ?

 **Rachel Berry :** Non pas pour le moment !

 **Kurt Hummel :** Rachel Barbra Berry ! Dans 5 minutes chez toi ! Mercedes Jones tu viens aussi Réunion de DIVA

 **Rachel Berry :** Euh d'accord ! Adieux tout le monde, Q, Ce que tu m'as demander la dernière fois, la réponse et oui, San, je te donne ma guitare, je vous aimes tous adieux

 **Quinn Fabray :** Dés que c'est fini tu m'appelle Rach !

 **Santana Lopez :** TKT Rach' si il se passe quelque chose, dit moi j'irai chercher Q et on arrivera !

 **Brittany S PIERCE :** J'ai pas comprit Rachel va mourir ?

 **Santana Lopez :** Non bébé, je t'expliquerai se soir !

 **Brittany S PIERCE :** D'acc Sanny

GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC GC

 **Rachel Berry** à écrit sur le mur de **Quinn Fabray** :

« Désolé Quinn j'ai dût leur dire, il ne m'en ont pas laisser le choix, sinon je pouvait dire adieux à mes cd's de Barbra, tu me pardonne ? »

( **Hurt Hummel** et **Mercedes Jones** aiment ça )

 **Quinn Fabray :** Ne t'inquiète pas de toutes façon je me suis rendus compte que je me fous des regards des autres et que je voulais leurs dire

( **Rachel Berry** aime ça )

 **Rachel Berry :** C'est vrai ?:D

 **Quinn Fabray :** Oui c'est vrai:D

 **Quinne Fabray :** GC tous ici

 **Mike Chang :** ?

 **Noah PUCKermann :** … ? Oui

 **Quinn Fabray :** Alors tout le monde est là ? Regarder le prochain statue

 **Quinn Fabray** est en couple avec **Rachel Berry**

( **Rachel Berry** aimes ça )

 **Rachel Berry** est en couple avec **Quinn Fabray**

( **Quinn Fabray** aime ça )

 **Finn Hudson :** Quoi ? Mais ça ne se peux pas ! Rach' je sais que tu m'aime encore et que tu n'est pas une gouine

 **Santana Lopez :** Hudson TA GUEULE ! Et assume que tes deux exs soit des bouffeuses de chattes

 **Finn Hudson :** Non c'est faut elle fait ça pour me rendre jaloux c'est tout

 **Rachel Berry :** Bon j'ai été assez gentille je croit là ! Finn, tu est un connard fini, un mec insuportable doubler d'un imbécile, je ne t'aime plus, je suis bien mieux sans toi, je suis avec Quinn depuis le jour que je t'ai quitter et j'aurais mieux fait de le faire avant, je devait avoir de la merde dans les yeux pour être sortie avec un mec aussi stupide que toi, tu est un énorme salaud et dernier poing important, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOR TA FACE DE MACAQUE DE MA VE comprit ?

 **Santana Lopez :** Rachel:O, Je n'aurait pas dit mieux, maintenant Finno le cachalot dégage

 **Quinn Fabray :** Finn laisse ma copine tranquille sinon je ne donne pas chere de tes deux jumelles et de leur baton

 **Brittany S Pierce :** Finn Rachel à rejoint le club des licorne, elle ne peux plus sortir avec un mammifére marin, alors laisse la tranquille maintenant !

 **Kurt Hummel :** Faberrittanna POWER:D


End file.
